


No Matter What, I'll Always Come Back to You

by uminotake



Category: Naruto
Genre: But he fucked up somewhere, Established Relationship, Kakashi doesn't know what he did, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and upset, iruka is Concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uminotake/pseuds/uminotake
Summary: "You're late."“Oh shush, like you should talk, you could have came in by yourself.”“Yes, but you hate when I do that,” The man whined, waiting for him to enter before following behind him, paused and said, “And you changed part of your wards again.”The one where Iruka is upset, and Kakashi doesn't know why.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	No Matter What, I'll Always Come Back to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This is for all the people who commented on my stories!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+is+for+all+the+people+who+commented+on+my+stories%21).



“I will not be accepting that, Kakashi-san.” Iruka’s stern voice broke through the entire mission room, eliciting silence from curious passersby waiting for the drama to begin. Despite a lot of their visitors being jounin, many still wouldn’t bother themselves with practical skills like spelling and grammar. Which was apparently fine with them, but not for Iruka who constantly found himself both a disappointed and frustrated teacher/worker (and expected to revise it himself if it wasn’t at least legible.) 

He’d often find his desk surrounded by multiple agitated and head-scratching ninja after pointing out problems and inconsistencies in their reports. Many times he found himself facing angry looks and threats, and if he was still the 15 year old chuunin starting out at the mission desk perhaps they would have got to him, but after years of dealing with ‘complete pain in the ass’ children (he wasn’t talking about his semi-angels at the academy) he had developed some sort of immunity to them while simultaneously developing fear tactics of his own.

Then there were people like Kakashi, who had just submitted a mission report with handwriting similar to chicken scratch, barely even wrote in the given boxes, numerous words and phrases being scratched out, and arrows pointing to different sentences. Iruka knew Kakashi could do better than this, he had seen first hand how beautifully the silver-haired man could write, if he had shown some effort Iruka could have probably reconsidered or even offered to help! But as soon as his eyes fell over the document, instantly his eyes glossed over, remnants of a headache beginning to resurface. Grabbing yet another sheet from inside the drawer he slammed it down on the desk between them and continued with writing his supposed lesson plans for next week, “Next.”

However, the older jounin seemed not to budge from where he was. For he was in no mood to deal with anything, especially daring chuunin who barely looked sympathetic to his situation.   
“Oh, but sensei,” Kakashi began, seemingly exhausted to a point he couldn’t even conjure up his trademark (sarcastic) smile, “I wrote this out when I was able. It has all the information a mission report usually asks for. Frankly, I did more than I should.”

That may be true as most of the reports Kakashi usually submitted to the office were lackluster and short, straight to the point, this was… something else, “There’s only one problem.” Iruka grumbled, pointing to the supposed crumpled document with obvious distaste, “I can barely make out a word.”

Kakashi stared down at the hand, then to the report, his expression slowly dropping from his face, “What are you talking about? That is obviously...that is... um.” Kakashi took the report in his hand, narrowing his eyes at the text trying to make sense of it, in the same gesture Iruka had previously.

“See?!” 

Kakashi paused for a few seconds before dropping the report back down on the table, "I might have drained _some_ chakra and spent the last day on some really _good_ painkillers…” Iruka kept his face straight as straight as possible, “But it really isn't that important. The sentences that are more visible and underlined are the most important aspect of the mission. And the client is also fine obviously.”

“You wrote this report when you were high off the painkillers, didn’t you?” The young chuunin accused. Silence. His answer. Iruka went from a tad disgruntled to annoyed once again, slipping the empty sheet closer towards him, “You can spend some time rewriting these visible sentences here, and in the boxes this time Kakashi-san.”

“Ah, but you see-” A line had already formed behind Kakashi, but both of them seemed not to notice or care. There was just one other line open three seats down but Shizuya-san was worse than he was and they all knew it, “I promised to meet with the little ducklings in a few minutes. You know, Naruto-” Iruka’s face brightened at the mere mention of his name, but halted when he took note of Kakashi’s wile expression, _Nice try!_ “-Sakura and Sasuke. They’ve been doing great work recently and I can’t help but feel exhilarated imagining what new things they’ll try nex-”

“Have this done in an hour and I might not put in that recommendation for Team 7 to go on _only_ D-rank missions the entire month for discipline training. You know, _the one’s Naruto loves so much._ ”   
Kakashi looked at him with contemplative horror on his face, taking both documents in his hands, folding it up and slipping it in his vest. Iruka glared-

“Fine, but if they ask why I’m late, I’m not leaving your name out of it.” He whined, poofing away in the next second. Iruka rolled his eyes again, before taking on the next jounin. Beside him, Shizuya was screaming up a storm to a cowering jounin.

***

“Iruka-sensei!”  
Iruka blinked and turned around, smiling tiredly at the body which was coming at him with immense speed. He accepted the hug as it came, patting the smaller hands attached around him, “Naruto,” He greeted softly, “How have you been?”

The rest of Team 7 were walking towards them slowly, slightly exhausted due to training. Sasuke bowed his chin while Sakura waved with a gentle “Evening sensei!” Iruka nodded at them solemnly, ignoring the much taller man who was reading his usual shameful book unashamedly. 

“Good! Hey sensei! Kaka-sensei told us you kept him over hours to fill out paperwork making him 3 hours late! Is it true?”

3 hours?! Iruka looked up and passed the older jounin a glare, who simply buried his face deeper into his book.

A silent thought crossed his mind, and then revenge, “Why yes, I’m sorry for keeping him you guys, there’s just been a lot of paperwork around the mission room and your very _kind_ sensei offered to help me sort it outfor the next month. I can’t say it’ll be the last time, but I’ll definitely make sure he warns you all before you go out in the freezing cold.” 

Kakashi tensed, bowed his head sullenly. Sakura smiled and told him not to worry while Sasuke simply nodded while giving the two older men curious gazes. 

“Ah, ok! Not that I’m really complaining if it’s you sensei,” Naruto enjoyed Sakura’s company immensely if he did say so himself, and had gotten a good training session out of Sasuke. Lost, but - “Are you busy? Want to get some ramen?” 

“Oi, deadlast. Don’t crowd him, can’t you see he’s tired?”

Naruto blinked and looked up into Iruka’s face who was laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his head. He was indeed tired having been out and about all day; he was hoping he could run himself a nice bath and enjoy a cup of tea while finishing up the last of his test marking, if he didn’t fall flat over his bed first.

Naruto’s face dropped into a wide frown, “Oh... Sorry I guess. I just wanted to hang out with you since it's been so long...” 

Iruka looked down at him, his eyes starting to well up, perhaps due to restlessness. 

“Well I haven’t actually eaten anything yet so ramen does sound good,” 

Naruto looked up at him, his face practically beaming as he asked, “Really? Really?” while the rest of Team 7 was giving Iruka unimpressed looks.

_Really?_

“Sure! You lot are welcome to join us if you like, we’d thoroughly enjoy your company,” Iruka smiled back at them. Sasuke shrugged and began to follow after Naruto’s excited steps while Sakura simply apologized as her parents were expecting her for dinner. She waved Sasuke and Naruto goodbye, before going her separate way.

Kakashi walked in toe with Iruka as the other two boys seemed to somehow get into a rivalry match after two minutes of walking.

“Smooth, sensei,” Kakashi murmured, while keeping his pace to mimic his, eyes still concentrated on his book. Iruka rolled his eyes , “I knew that you were a sucker for that poor boy’s face, but to this extent? Now all your threats will be useless to me!”

“Honestly Kakashi-san, I might not like to see his sad expressions, but I would be more than delighted to try it just to see the expression on _yours_ ,” Iruka smiled devilishly to himself and began walking quicker to break up the sudden fist fight Sasuke and Naruto got themselves into.

Kakashi paused in his steps, staring at him openly, while indiscreetly gawking, “Who in god’s name said you were the nice schoolteacher?” 

Upon hearing it, Iruka began to chuckle to himself for probably the first time that day.  
***

As Kakashi left to take Sasuke home _despite his insistence that he was totally fine and not scared of the dark at all like some people, Iruka had to practically drag Naruto away from the sudden glaring match,_ Iruka and Naruto continued their talk about daily life. Apparently Naruto felt like he was getting closer in Sakura’s bubble as she had only hit him on the head twice today, and started showing understanding to her viewpoints. Sasuke was also still an ass, but he admitted that he was pretty strong and awesome this time. He had trusted his sensei not to repeat it to anyone, who agreed but the teasing was too hard to pass up. 

After dropping him home and staying just a little more afterwards to pick a few things off the floor, Iruka went off to his own apartment deep in thought. He had to remind Naruto to go shopping; his fridge barely stocked including his ramen cupboards. Naruto insisted that it was just because he was out of the village more due to missions, and thus would frequently eat out, but Iruka didn’t like that reason at all.

As he stepped to his door, he sensed a figure approaching him from behind, who made no attempt to disguise his appearance. Iruka was in the middle of unlocking his wards before the man proclaimed,

“You’re late” in a simple drawl.

Iruka rolled his eyes and opened his door, “Oh shush, like you should talk, you could have came in by yourself.”

“Yes, but you hate when I do that,” The man whined, waiting for him to enter before following behind him, paused and said, “And you changed part of your wards again.”

“Why yes, I did,” Iruka smiled, kicking off his shoes and holster, and walking into his room to strip off his clothes, knowing the other man was following closely behind, “And you deserve it too, so insufferable. Using me as an excuse for your tardiness.,” 

Kakashi’s eyes mimicked an almost u-shape, perfectly, “I thought you forgot about that since you barely said anything to me during… Oh.”

Iruka ignored him, hanging his vest in his closet and his uniform in the laundry basket. He decided to take a shower tomorrow as he simply was not in the mood and grabbed his purple pajama garments he laid out on his bed.

“Iruka, my love, are you angry with me?”

Iruka settled the rather loose top he had gotten as a gift from Naruto, staring at him for a few seconds, then said, “For that? No.”

“Then something else?” Kakashi raised a single eyebrow; he had noticed something was off but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. Not like Iruka was giving him the time of day.

Iruka shook his head, gesturing towards his person. Kakashi undressed his gloves and headband, placing it over the vanity drawer. He unzipped his vest, and allowed Iruka to take it from him and hang it beside his in the closet. The differences between them were daunting, Kakashi’s vest was slightly darker from ware with tears supposably from his last mission which were professionally stitched together from the inside; one stitch was eerily close to the middle, too close where his heart would be. Iruka took a hitched breath.

Feeling arms over his waist and being pulled against his chest, Iruka leaned back into the touch forgetting momentarily that he was utterly unsettled by him. But Kakashi’s lips ghosting across his neck felt good, especially as they tumbled back and onto his double bed. 

“Tell me what’s on your mind, Iruka,” muttered the man, whose hands remained locked over him, paused and said, “it’s not like you to keep things bottled up.”

“Are you saying I talk too much?” Iruka huffed. Kakashi paused, contemplating his next words carefully, but Iruka simply waved him off, “ I’m a bit frustrated though its not _only_ your fault,” Iruka turned slightly in his lap, so he could stare Kakashi in the eye better; the man, in turn, became hesitant, “Kakashi, how long have we been together?”

Kakashi swallowed, not entirely understanding why he was bringing this up, “Um, four and a half years?”

“Yes, that’s about right,” Iruka nodded, Kakashi let out a breath of relief “That’s a long time.” 

“Longer than any of my relationships, physical or otherwise,” answered Kakashi, honestly. He still didn’t really understand where Iruka was going with this. 

“Yes, I know.” Iruka cuddled further within his arms, and placed his hands over Kakashi's own that was still wrapped around his waist, “But we’ve known eachother for even longer, acquaintances to friends to enemies-”

“Annoying guy who stalks the pretty school teacher at his second job?” The other man continued charmingly, which made Iruka roll his eyes.

“Yes that too,” he said softly, then paused, “So, it kind of hurts when you don’t trust me.”

Kakashi blinked at this accusation. He had been nothing, but trusting to his lover for a good part of their relationship. Though, he wouldn't lie, he had to get accustomed to it. It had led to quite a few altercations which almost ended with them breaking up quite a few times. Unless if it was too protect him, Kakashi told him everything. He opened his mouth to disagree, when Iruka continued.

“You were back for two days,” Iruka knew Kakashi didn't have a lot to say about that, but wouldn’t give him the chance just yet, “I knew you were on a mission, and of course I’m not going to ask you for the details, but then Naruto comes by and tells me he visited you the other day, and not only that but Shizune asking me how you doing when I didn't even know that you were back? Granted, you were probably still recuperating, but I’ve just been thinking the worst when you were gone... And I just can’t stop thinking about that.” 

“Oh Iruka,” Kakashi told him softly, “The only reason why Naruto knew was because he visited Sakura who's been hanging a lot at the hospital and she spilled. And Shizune of course knows because of Tsunade. It really wasn’t as bad as you think; the worst was chakra exhaustion. Hence why you weren’t called and I didn’t see the need too.”

Iruka frowned, “But you took pain killers? See, it's like you still don't trust me to-”

“No Iruka! It was more for your sake than mine. I don’t think you would have appreciated me groping that fine rear of yours in front of everyone,,” the older man cooed seductively and Iruka gave him a look. Cracking jokes at such a serious moment, “The only reason I took them was because of how exhausted I was- from the first mission to the second, it was.. A lot,” He'd hardly been used to it after taking on a team. Kakashi swallowed and Iruka looked at him, slightly ashamed for having given the man grief, after all he had been through. Kakashi looked down and kissed him on the forehead, knowing what he was thinking, “I can’t promise I’ll be more open with you all the time - but I will definitely always come back to you, please believe that.”

“I, do,” the younger and kissed him softly on the lips, Kakashi sighed in bliss and nuzzled him by the hairs, “You know there’s another reason why I was so frustrated with you,” Kakashi looked down at him, “Didn’t we agree you wouldn’t come to my line? You keep the line up so much with your incessant flirting, it isn’t proper.”

Kakashi laughed up a storm then, “I was hoping when I got there, there would be more lines open, so I could submit my report while exchanging glances at the side with you. But then Shizuya-san was there, and remember how I said we don’t mesh well together? I’d rather take your scolding than her consistent hammering, anyday.”

“Mmm,” Iruka laughed, and couldn’t help but agree, “Well I suppose you had enough headaches this week.”

“I did,” Kakashi nodded, “But you’re never a headache to me.”

“Even though I complain so much?”

“Do you complain, I haven’t noticed,” Kakashi sent him a dumbfounded look and cracked a smile as Iruka began to laugh, the second time today, “If Iruka doesn’t at least say *something, the world must have ended,” the older teacher exclaimed, “You are a teacher afterall with all those bratty students.”

“Don’t call them brats.”

“Okay, future bratty students, like the ones I taught today.”

“Don’t call Sakura bratty."

“Anyway, you want to hear about what those *brats* did?

“Mmm,” Iruka leant his head against his shoulder, not in the mood to fight anymore, “I’m guessing it’s a long story.”

“Just relax sensei… and hear how my day went from bad to worse. It started when I got lost on the path of life for 3 hours…”


End file.
